<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After S04E01 by RoEstel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655199">After S04E01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel'>RoEstel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>地狱厨房节目联想 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, derivative from Hell's Kitchen episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Hell's Kitchen第四季第一集后的一点妄想。<br/>没发生过，与现实人物无关。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Ramsay &amp; Jean-Philippe Susilovic, Gordon Ramsay/Jean-Philippe Susilovic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>地狱厨房节目联想 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After S04E01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每一季Hell’s Kitchen营业的第一晚都是彻头彻尾的、可以与天启相提并论的灾难。</p><p>在等待蓝队选出他们的淘汰人选的那半个小时内，Gordon试图让自己的情绪放松下来，毫无疑问长时间的怒火并不会对身体有益。</p><p>一般来说这对于他很容易，毕竟在传菜台是后一码事，走出厨房是另一码事，他很少会把自己在厨房里的情绪带出来（不然他早就死于高血压了）。</p><p>对事不对人，他一直是这个态度。</p><p>除了对一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在淘汰了那位力不从心的家庭主男之后，Gordon发现自己还是在被从那一半红一半蓝的厨房里带出来的怒气纠缠着（确切地来说并不全来自于厨房）。于是他主厨服都没换，直接拐去了领班休息室。</p><p>Jean-Philippe刚换下自己服务期间的西服，穿上休闲一些的衬衫和套头毛衫，这使得他整个人看起来……毛茸茸的。好吧这并不是一个很好的形容人的词语，但是这的的确确是此时此刻他的领班给他的印象。</p><p>毛茸茸的比利时人，真好。</p><p>“Gordon？”带着点惊讶地挑起一边眉毛， Jean-Philippe很显然没料到自己会这么快就看到他的主厨，Gordon的模样看起来像是录制一结束就跑到自己这里来了。而且，他看起来像个沮丧与怒气的奇怪的混合体。</p><p>Jean-Philippe不是没见过Gordon发火的样子，事实上，从95年开始，他见过Gordon Ramsay发怒成千上万次，他早就习惯了。只是这种带着沮丧，像是没完美完成老师布置的任务而难过的小孩子一样自暴自弃的怒火——如果它还能被称之为“怒火”的话——并不是很常见。</p><p>他的大厨没有接话，只是走到了Jean-Philippe的面前站定。Gordon没有像平时在手下厨师面前那样叉着腰或是抱胸，这使得现在的他看起来不那么具有侵略性，并使那种沮丧感更强烈了。Jean-Philippe甚至觉得那种沮丧已经具象化地拍湿了自己的衣角。</p><p>全世界收入最高的明星主厨小幅度摊开了一下自己的双臂，像是试图配合自己的话语来更彻底地表现自己的沮丧：“JP…我很抱歉。”</p><p>领班惊讶地挑起深色的眉毛，他在刚刚那几十秒里飞速思索着能是什么事情让他的主厨如此沮丧，最后他认为最有可能的原因是这一季的选手都不尽如人意，而这些人里面无论如何都会有一个人成为Gordon自己的餐厅的主厨。但是这跟自己没有关系呀，为什么他会……向自己道歉？</p><p>“我有看到今晚顾客们因为吃不到主菜而百般责难你。”Gordon解释了一句，轻轻叹了一口气，又继续自言自语一般地说了下去，“我看到那红队四个人的那桌差点要把酒泼到你的衣服上……”</p><p>Jean-Philippe现在甚至比方才还要惊讶，上帝为证，一年以来他都没这么惊讶过。</p><p>作为领班，统筹管理整个餐厅的服务员和订单，给主厨传订单，协调顾客与厨房之间的沟通都是他应尽的责任，在过去的十几年工作经验中，他对于这一位置所拥有的权利与责任熟悉到不能再熟悉。</p><p>而正如Gordon Ramsay遇到过很多实力欠缺的手下一样，Jean-Philippe Susilovic也遇到过很多令人恼火的顾客。这是他的工作的一部分，主厨需要调节实力参差的手下，领班也需要招待素质不一的顾客。</p><p>说实话，今晚那桌言语冲动的女士们并不能在他的职业经历里排上哪怕前二十，而他的职业生涯中有一半以上是在与Gordon共事。自己的恋人肯定不是不知道这些令人烦恼的顾客的存在，正如他也知道在厨房里会有怎样令Gordon火大的厨师一样。</p><p>比利时人惊讶地微微张开着嘴，像是想说点什么却又说不出口。但他没有放任沉默在两人之间继续蔓延，“为什么？我是说，这种情况我已经遇到过太多了，这是顾客的问题，不是你能控制的。”</p><p>Gordon抬起双手按揉着自己的太阳穴，手掌遮住了他闭上的双眼，使得Jean-Philippe不太能看得清他的表情。“不，不光是今晚，还有过去的那么多年里，你做服务生的时候所受的那些气、那些冒犯……我看过第一季的录制，我记得还有一个所谓的‘博士’责难你。而这些都是我在厨房里的时候，你在外面所承受的。我……”</p><p>“Gordon, Gordon…Shh…”Jean-Philippe上前半步，握住语速加快、以至于有些语无伦次的主厨的手腕轻轻地拉开，让那双蓝眼睛看着自己，“我不知道是什么让你在十几年后的今天突然想起来对我因为这种事情道歉，说实话，你应该向我道歉的事情多了去了，”他忍不住低笑了两声才继续下去，“但绝对不应该是这件事。”</p><p>话说回来，Jean-Philippe突然有些好奇这个世界上有哪个领班没有遇到过无理刁难的顾客。他更好奇这个世界上还有哪个领班能像自己一样遇到Gordon Ramsay这样的主厨，以及朋友，还有爱人。</p><p>而毫无疑问，他愿忍受比这些微不足道的顾客更令人沮丧或恼怒的事物，只要能遇到他的主厨。</p><p>上帝啊，太肉麻了。这种话他可说不出口。</p><p>于是JP只是捉着Gordon的手腕，试图用自己的眼神让他明白自己的意思。这样的Gordon让他陌生，因为平时他的主厨在厨房里是毋庸置疑的，在厨房外是幽默和善的。无论是怎样的他，都是充满自信，知道自己在做什么，知道自己想要什么的人。</p><p>“走进你的Aubergine*的时候，我二十岁，只想见见世面，从来没想做做服务生会成为我这辈子的职业。”</p><p>Jean-Philippe也并不太确定自己陈述这个的意思是什么，大概是他刚刚心里所想的那些东西的委婉表达形式？作为一个优秀的领班，他深谙语言的魔力，但那是在面对顾客的时候，不是面对Gordon的时候。</p><p>“曾经我以为我会成为一个专业足球运动员，这么说起来，我的腿伤也不是什么坏事了*。”Gordon突然笑了起来，Jean-Philippe愣了几秒之后也忍不住跟着微笑：他的大厨明白了自己的意思。</p><p>然后他们不约而同拥抱住对方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“JP…”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“明天在宣布各队要出人去当服务生之前，我要好好骂一骂他们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Aubergine：Gordon的第一家任主厨且持股的餐厅。<br/>*：Gordon在十九岁的时候因为腿伤而不能继续足球运动员生涯。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>